Sesshomaru, mi señor, mi amor
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: DISCONTINUDADO/TRADUCCION El amor que Rin siente por Sesshomaru la consume, consciente que ese amor jamás sera correspondido decide declararsele y quitarse la vida. Como reaccionara nuestro youkai ante eso? SesshoumaruxRin. R&R.
1. prologo

Sesshomaru, mi señor, mi amor  
  
Notas_  
  
Saya_ konnichiwa minna!!!  
  
Sess_ de nuevo soy la estrella!  
  
Rin_ y yo también ^o^ Rin esta muy feliz!.  
  
Saya_ ejem...bueno antes de extenderme mas solo diré que ese fic me lo encargo Naoko y tan solo lo traducción del french/spanish ^_^ pos ese fic me gusto muchísimo y aun no esta muy avanzado así que puedo ponerme rápidamente al corriente XD. Ahora sin más los dejo con el fic original completo! Bye.  
  
PD_ pongan review la hace muy feliz! Arigato!!! ^___^  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Notas de la autora original Naoko_  
  
Advertencia: no cree a Inu Yasha! es obra y arte de Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por hacernos soñar a todos!  
  
Es mi primer fanfic, así que no sean severos conmigo ! adoro esa pareja Rin/Sesshomaru, y no podía resistirme. Manden sus impresiones y/o comentarios me animan a escribir.  
**************************************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru, mi señor, mi amor  
  
1º parte: (Rin/Sess) el amor que siente Rin por Sesshomaru la consume, conciente que su amor no será correspondido, decide de declararse y matarse. Como reaccionara Sesshomaru?  
  
.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~  
  
Parte 1 Prologo  
  
Era una noche oscura y estrellada. El aire pesaba. Bajo un imponente árbol una joven reposaba. Tenía largos cabellos negros y llevaba un viejo kimono maltrecho.  
  
_Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
Una única lágrima corrió por su mejilla.  
  
Hacia ya diez años que lo seguía a todas partes. Diez años en los cuales su admiración infantil se había convertido en amor incondicional hacia el.  
  
Débil, inservible humana.  
  
Una carga.  
  
Un ser despreciable. Prefería sin lugar a dudad matarse que hacer pareja con ella.  
  
Rin saco un objeto de su kimono. Una magnifica daga, de una rara belleza para tal arma.  
  
Se acordó como la había obtenido. Fue hacia alrededor de unos dos meses. Atormentada por los mismos pensamientos de amor imposible que hoy, había terminado por considerar suicidas. Pero como? Su señor nunca la llevaba por sitios peligrosos para ella, como precipicios o riscos. Y no tenía en su poder algún tipo de veneno mortal. Necesitaba un arma, una que le quitara la vida instantáneamente.  
  
Acelero sus pasos para estar a su lado.  
  
_Sesshoumaru-sama?  
  
El yukai movió la cabeza, demostrando su atención.  
  
_podría darle un arma a Rin ?  
  
Sin ninguna duda, fue una extraña pregunta. Más no lo dejo aparentar, y espero que siguiera la explicación de la joven.  
  
_ Ano, Rin tiene miedo cuando Sesshomaru-sama la deja sola.  
  
Era cierto, pensó el yukai. Nunca había considerado que necesitara protegerse, sobre todo ahora que creció.  
  
Así que le dono esa daga, toda adornada de plata, con un aluna creciente incrustada en el mango.  
  
_ Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama. Le había contestado animada.  
  
Gracias. Ahora puedo matar ese dolor en mi pecho.  
  
Rin elevo su rostro hacia los cielos. Las estrellas. Tan numerosas, tan luminosas. Solía contarlas de joven, suavemente calentada por el manto de su amo. (Su cola supongo)  
  
_Sesshomaru-sama  
  
Ajusto fuertemente la daga en su mano, para luego acercar la punta a su cuello.  
  
_ Sayonara, mi señor, mi amor.  
**************************************************************************  
  
Notas de Naoko (autora original)_  
  
les gusto? Si así fue, escríbanme! Los fics son sobre todo en ingles lo se. Pero tengo un montón de historias en mi cabeza! Este fanfic debería contar con 7 u 8 capítulos, no se muy bien aun. De seguro lo intuyen, Rin no se suicidara! En el próximo capitulo, decidirá que la más bella muerte seria por obra y gracia de Sesshomaru. Aunque tenga que abrazarlo para ello! Youhou!!!  
  
Notas de Saya_  
  
Saya_ beno yo se lo que sigue pero tendrán que aguantarse las ganas XDDD  
  
Sess_ después dicen que soy malvado.  
  
Rin_ ejem..Sin comentarios.  
  
Saya_ ^^u espero que les guste la historia para que ambas hagamos nuestro trabajo es decir Naoko escribe y yo traduzco XDD. Nos vemos!!!!  
  
PD_ si quieren consultar la bio de Naoko el link estará en mi bio n_n 


	2. capitulo 2

Notas de Saya_  
  
ese fic no es mío ^^ es de Naoko, solo soy la traductora y lo publico bajo su nombre XDD  
  
además como lo dice ella misma nada de eso nos pertenece! Así que no nos demanden!  
  
Y bueno lo ultimo es que ese fic es un Rin/Sesshomaru. el resto léanlo ^.^  
  
A todos los reviewers les manda un monto de gracias y abrazos! Arigato!!!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~  
  
Notas de Naoko (autora original) Este fic se halla también disponible en ingles! Bajo el mismo titulo.  
  
Para los que se pregunten "por que escribe?" pues, el primer motivo es que me llego el tema narrativo siguiente:  
  
Rin se aventura sola en el bosque (tonta). Un yukai feísimo aparece y trata de sobrepasarse con ella. La joven grita " Sesshomaru -sama" y el aparece, mata el malo de turno yukai/hombre/u otro y le confiesa su amor eterno, al final viven felices por el resto de sus vidas.  
  
Segundo, la personalidad de nuestro querido "Fluffy" es raramente respectada. Lo se, es algo difícil (sobre todo en un romance) y haré lo mejor que pueda para cumplirlo.  
  
Pero basta de mí! Sigamos con la historia!  
  
Advertencia: no cree a Inu Yasha! es obra y arte de Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por hacernos soñar a todos!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru, mi señor, mi amor Parte 1  
  
Capitulo2  
  
En el último momento, Rin se detuvo.  
  
Que situación más irónica pensó. No puedo vivir sin el, pero tampoco con el y ni siquiera tengo el valor suficiente como para acabar con mi propia vida. Observo la daga, más específicamente la luna creciente incrustada en el mango. Era como la que su amado Sesshomaru tenía en la frente.  
  
Sesshomaur-sama. Si tan solo pudiera retomar su vida tan fácilmente que cuando se le había devuelto con su espada. Seria la mejor manera, y también la mas bella muerte a la cual podría aspirar. Lentamente, se paro y se encamino hacia donde reposaba el.  
  
**Mientras tanto**  
  
Sesshomaru pensaba en Rin, y eso lo aburría bastante. No solía pensar tanto al respecto.  
  
Sin embargo recientemente, su sonrisa había desaparecido, y había sido remplazada por una inusual serenidad, extrañamente parecida a la que adoptan los humanos que sienten la muerte cerca de ellos.  
  
El señor de las tierras del oeste fue bruscamente interrumpido por una pequeña voz que concia demasiado bien.  
  
_ Sesshomaru-sama?  
  
Estaba cansada. Y asustada. Lo sabía tan solo con su aroma.  
  
_ Si, Rin?  
  
Con su tono tan frió y aburrido como siempre.  
  
_Rin no se siente muy bien. Podría sostener a Rin en sus brazos?  
  
Normalmente se hubiera negado. Pero su razón matemática le previno sobre algo, definitivamente algo no andaba bien.  
  
_ Que te ocurre, Rin?  
  
Adopto una posición fetal cerca de el, y en un murmuro, soplo:  
  
_ Rin ya no puede seguir así. Duele demasiado.  
  
Sesshomaru empezó a preocuparse. Acaso era otra de estas extrañas enfermedades humanas? Ansiaba que no fuera así, no sabia para nada como lidiar con ellas.  
  
En estos casos tan solo mandaba a Yaken para que robe medicinas en alguna aldea cercana.  
  
_ en que parte te duele, Rin?  
  
Ahí, Rin hizo un gesto extraño. Tomo la mano de Sesshomaru, y la poso alrededor de su cuello.  
  
_Aquí.-y le miro a los ojos.  
  
No le gustaba para nada. Algo definitivamente no iba bien. Por cuello, podía sentir el latido acelerado de la sangre.  
  
_Rin lo ama demasiado, pero UD. nunca amara a Rin. Entonces Rin desea morir.  
  
Y rompió en lágrimas.  
  
Sesshomaru no dijo nada, como solía hacerlo, sin embargo ahora era por un motivo totalmente distinto : no podía reaccionar. Ninguna necesidad de especificar, nunca antes había pensado en esa posibilidad.  
  
_por favor, Sesshomaru-sama. Mate a Rin.  
  
_ No.  
  
Su tono era sin replica.  
  
No tenia el derecho de hacerle es! Negarle la muerte! Sufría tanto!  
  
_ Por que?  
  
No hubo respuesta. Volvió su brazo a su costado.  
  
_POR QUE?  
  
Se torno histérica.  
  
Luego hizo algo que, según ella seria castigado por la muerte. Se aproximo a el y lo beso apasionadamente.(ah dios! ^.^)  
  
Sus labios eran heladas. No hizo gesto alguno.  
  
_ Mateme, Sesshomaru-sama. Seré tan feliz de morir por su mano.  
  
Seguía inerte.  
  
_mateme. MATEME ACABO DE BESARLO, DEBERIA ESTAR FURIOSO!!! DEJE ESA FRIALDAD!!!  
  
Golpeaba su pecho con sus puños. (de Sess ^^)  
  
El yukai podía sentir las convulsiones de su cuerpo, tan cansado por la presión que aguantaba. El batido alocado de su cuello, lo salado de sus lágrimas. Pero no podía moverse o articular palabra alguna.  
  
_Rin, ira a dormir.  
  
No podía ser. Oh, la chica sufría tanto, el infierno debía verse así.  
  
Saco la daga de su kimono.  
  
_Si no mata a Rin, Rin se quitara la vida ella misma.  
  
Y sin duda alguna, sin perder contacto visual con el, llevo la mortífera punta a su cuello y pujo.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Notas de Naoko (autora original)_  
  
KIAAA!!!! que pasara? Sesshomaru la detendrá? Rin morirá? Que piensa realmente nuestro yukai favorito? Escríbanme y le seguiré!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~  
  
Notas de Saya_  
  
Saya_ ^.^ se puso interesante!!.. Como se atrevió a besarte ¬_¬***  
  
Sess_ ella lo hizo.  
  
Saya_ como que no le diste la contra no?  
  
Sess_ ^^u  
  
Saya_ en fin. esperamos sus reviews sobre todo Naoko XDDD byeeee.!!!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~ 


	3. capitulo 3

Notas de Saya (traductora)_ 

Pues aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte, muy pronto la segunda parte con nuevos capítulos!!! Bah…Tienen que leerlo para saber que pasa =P nos vemos!

**************************************************************************

Notas de Naoko (autora original)_

Buenos días! Nos aproximamos a la segunda parte, y creanme, será REALMENTE emocionante, no solo por la historia en si sino que la trabajare mas a fondo.  
  


Tengo 4 fics por escribir! Obviamente , todos de nuestra pareja favorita, pero no se cual escribir primero. Ahí están los títulos,  si desean que una en particular sea escrita, o al menos un resumen háganmelo saber =P  
  
   
2 lords yukais para Rin  
   
Tessaiga, espada de la vida  
  


EL rival de Sesshomaru  
  


El baño de Rin  
  


Pero basta de comentarios! Pasemos a la historia!  
  


Advertencia: no cree a Inu Yasha! Es obra y arte de Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco el hacernos soñar tanto!

**************************************************************************  
  


Sesshomaru, mi señor , mi amor  
  


Parte 1

  
Capitulo 3  
  


Pero, tan veloz como el viento, una mano de yukai se amparo de la daga y la lanzo a lo lejos.

Una diminuta perla de sangre rodó por el pecho de Rin  
  


Sesshomaru tomo su pequeño rostro firmemente en su mano.  
  


_ detén eso de inmediato, Rin. Me entiendes? Detente!  
  


_ me marchare lejos y me quitare la vida….mismo si utilizara su espada me mataría de nuevo.  
 

Se expresaba como si ya estuviera muerta. Su voz era apenas audible, su piel tomaba una coloración azulada y la chispa de vida que normalmente brillaba en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo.  
  


El corazón de Sesshomaru latía fuertemente en su pecho. El pensamiento de Rin muerta, lo asustaba sobremanera, mucho más de lo que podía admitir. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Donde? Cuando? Como?  
  


Como fue que las cosas se habían deteriorado tanto?

_ No, Rin, tu vivirás. Ahora deja de decir estas estupideces y ve a dormir.  
  
 Lo alejo con todas sus fuerzas, ahora dominada por la rabia. Retrocedió unos pasos, luego deshizo la cinta de su kimono, que dejo caer al suelo.  
  


Estaba totalmente desnuda. (N/A-Naoko: ahhh dios mío! // N/A-Saya: juju Sess! ^.^)  
  


_ ama mi cuerpo, Sesshomaru-sama…?  
  


_Rin, ya fue suficiente. Vistete.  
  


Convulsiones de tristeza subieron a lo largo de su espina dorsal.  
  


_ESTUPIDECES? Pero dígame para que vivo? Amara alguna vez una despreciable humana como yo? MIREME!!!  
  


_no seré feliz sin ud, ni con ud. Et ya no me conformo con solo seguirlo, ahora….ya no quiero. Su amor. Sus labios. Sus manos rozando mi cuerpo y…y….  
  


Realmente decía todo esto?  
  


Rin realizo bruscamente que se comportaba como una carga. Y eso, por supuesto, no era la mejor manera de conquistar el corazón de Sesshomaru.  
  


Cayó de rodillas.  
  


_ Gomen-nasai, Sesshomaru-sama. Tan solo soy una carga. Rin se retira ahora.  
  


Se volteo, ahora temerosa de siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Justo al momento en que empezaba a marcharse, sintió una mano posarse sobre su cadera, volteándola lentamente hacia el.  
  


_ Rin, mírame.  
  


Con esa voz imperiosa. Alzo lentamente su mirada hacia la suya.  
  


_ no eres una carga.  
  


_pero…pero…  
  


Fue reducida al silencio por un par de labios helados, besándola ahora apasionadamente.  
  


_ Sess…Sesshomaru-sama?- demando con una pequeña voz.  
  
  


_ Shh..-ordenando silencio.  
  


(N/A-naoko: no describiré nada erótico, así que usen su imaginación! Solo mencionemos que se quedara callado. No explicara nada, no le dirá " te amo" a Rin. Estará en total silencio, y no explicare ahora por que se acostó con ella.)  
  


-la mañana siguiente-  
  


Sesshomaru siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  


Pero Rin era feliz. No pregunto ni comento nada tampoco, demasiado feliz por lo ocurrido.  
  


Y así un mes paso.  
  


_ Rin  
  


_Si, Sesshomaru- sama?  
  


_ estaremos de vuelta en cinco días.  
  


Rin suspiro. Eso significaba que seria la duración de sus bajadas (menstruación).

Desde que tenía ya doce años, repetía lo mismo. Se había imaginado que el olor era demasiado agresivo para el.  
  


Y Rin espero, espero….pero nada ocurrió. Al cuarto día, estaba realmente ansiosa. Que es lo que ni funcionaba? Acaso estaba enferma? Tal vez debería pedirle a Sesshomaru –sama el ir a ver esa anciana que le había explicado tiempo atrás ese asunto de las bajadas. Sin embargo, pensándolo detenidamente, la mujer no había dicho mucho….  
  


_ escucha niña. Sangraras una vez al mes, y eso es perfectamente normal. Si no sangras eso significa que…  
  


Instantáneamente le entro un pavor formidable. Estaba impregnada, embarazada!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  


Notas de Naoko (autora original)_  
Ahhhh pero estoy loca por escribir todo eso? Pero les gusto? De todos modos este marca el final de la Parte 1.La parte 2 será mejor, lo prometo. Mis examenes finales llegan, así que no esperen updates hasta fin de mes al menos….pero sigan dejando review, por fis! Me motiva para seguir! ^_^

Notas de Saya_ 

Juju!! ^.^ Bueno y ahora que ira a pasar? Ahí si que no se nada así que ando en las mismas que Uds. ^^ no es justo!!!Ejem…en breve habrá actualización esperen unos días que naoko termine y lo suba y enseguida les entrego el nuevo capitulo nos vemos!!!


	4. capitulo 4

Notas de Naoko

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Lo se, me tomo tiempo (mas de lo esperado) para escribir el nuevo capitulo, y por ello pido disculpas. Lastimosamente no tengo control absoluto sobre lo que sucede en mi interesante vida (esto es sarcasmo)…de todos modos. Me escribieron, quieren que le siga, y por eso es que escribo ahora: por que me motivan a hacerlo.

Pero ya bastante hable de mi! señoras y señores, aquí…la continuaci"n!!!  
  


Disclaimer: No cree a Inu Yasha! Es obra de Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco el hacernos soñar tanto!

Notas de Saya

Ya se disculp" por la tardanza y hago lo mismo (claro que no me demore tanto…solo un par de días) y es que igualmente ando ocupada con la Universidad @.@u entre otras cosas…al final uno se pregunta quien controla a quien? Ejem. Ya parezco a Matrix 2 ¬.¬u al menos pude verla y creo que volveré a ir muajaja! =P.

*******************************************************  
  


Sesshoumaru, mi señor mi amor  
  


Parte 2  
  
  


Por la impresi"n, Rin se arrodill" en la hierba. Dos emociones distintas y a la vez contradictorias la paralizaban. De un lado, la felicidad, inmensa, asfixiante, de tener al hijo de Sesshoumaru. Por otra parte, el miedo, terrible y justificada, de su ira.  
  
  


Ante los ojos de Rin pasaron, por flash backs, las raras veces en las que Sesshoumaru se había dignado a referirse de su medio hermano, siempre en termines poco elocuentes. Su disgusto hacia los mitad-bestia, y realmente hacia TODO lo que fuera inferior a su rango era muy sabido de todos, pero el odio hacia Inu Yasha era mucho peor. No era tan solo el odio por un ser inferior, era el odio por su padre al  haber deshonrado se familia casándose con una humana….el hecho de estar ligado por sangre a un hanyou.  
  
  


Y era su medio-hermano.  
  
  


Que seria entonces si fuera su propio hijo?  
  
  


Rin vio en un instante todas sus reacciones posibles: no eran más que rabia e ira, vergüenza, y confirmaci"n que los humanos no son más que cargas que les arruinan la vida. Imagin" a Sesshoumaru perder su legendaria sangre-fría, arrancándose su plateada cabellera, transformándose en Perro-demonio y demoler absolutamente todo. O simplemente, mirarla fríamente y decirle que desaparezca de su vista en ese preciso instante.  
  


Esa última posibilidad le cerr" el coraz"n como si estuviera en un torno helado. Paso sus manos por su vientre, acariciando mentalmente al pequeño ser formado a partir de ella y de Sesshoumaru. Desde ya se imaginaba sus ojos, su rostro, su carácter. Su cabellera, blanca o negra? Un aire distinguido sin lugar a duda….una piel pálida o bronceada? Una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios, tal una vaga ternura. Era reconfortante pensar que mismo si Seshoumaru la exiliaba, al menos podría tener ese hijo, ese eterno recuerdo de su amo y amor. Desde ya lo amaba, lista a defenderlo contra todo.  
  
  


Fue entonces cuando choc" con la realidad, aún más cruelmente que la mordedura de los lobos que le habían quitado la vida años atrás.  
  
  


Sesshoumaru no soportaría nunca tener un hijo hanyou.  
  
  


Ni que nadie lo sepa jamás.  
  
  


Le ordenaría secamente nunca más aparecer ante él, si….pero antes que eso suceda mataría a ese hijo hanyou que tendría.  
Como en una película, vio la escena desarrollarse ante sus ojos. El rostro apacible de Sesshoumaru mientras ella daba a luz…la partera, quien demasiado aterrada como para hacer otra cosa, le daría a la criatura…las garras de Sesshoumaru, verdes, listas para el dokkasou…Ella que suplicaría, él que seria sin piedad.

  
  
  


Rin comenz" a sollozar. No podría vivir sin su hijo. No podría vivir sin Sesshoumaru tampoco! No podría determinarse a tomar esas hierbas que hacen al hijo irse (N/A Naoko:"abortar", N/A Saya: ya conocían esto? XD no fue gracioso lo se U.U). Y Sesshoumaru no lo aceptaría jamás.  
  
  


En esos pocos minutos cruciales, Rin tenía que tomar una decisi"n, como cuando uno se halla al borde de un precipicio y dos personas están por caer, no queda de otra más que retener a una… y dejar la otra partir…  
  
  


El niño. El padre. El infante. Sesshoumaru. El bebe. El amor de su vida.  
  
  


Ciertas elecciones son desgarradoras, y aún más cuando son asuntos de coraz"n.  
  
  


Rin se levant" precipitadamente, y sin mirar atrás, corri" con todas sus fuerzas, dejando atrás a Ah-Un, Jaken, Sesshoumaru, y todo lo que consideraba como parte de su vida en ese momento.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  


Lejos, muy lejos de aquel lugar, Seshoumaru par" la atenci"n, sin perder su noble postura.  
  
  


_ algo no esta bien, mi amo…? Demando Jaken.  
  
  


_ Jaken. Nos vamos.  
  
  


Un mal presentimiento perseguía a Sesshoumaru. Algo en él le decía de correr hacia donde había dejado Rin. No era que pensaba corriera alguna clase de peligro, inspeccion" cautelosamente la regi"n antes de partir, en caso que un youkai malintencionado quisiera atacarla.  
  


Todas su precauciones…por algo tan frágil….  
  
  


Sin saber la raz"n, aceler" el paso. Por una de la escasa veces en su vida, Sesshoumaru se sinti" febril. Rin. Desde esa famosa noche con ella, no sentía para nada el mismo. Ya desde algún tiempo su olfato lo traicionaba. Su concentraci"n fallaba, su precisi"n era lamentable….por su culpa.  
  
  


Sesshoumaru cerr" sus mandíbulas.  
  
  


Ella. Ella, su más grande debilidad.  
  
 

A pesar de ello, aceler" el paso.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  


_A…Amo..?  
  
 

Pero Sesshoumaru no respondi". Sus ojos fijados en el campamento abandonado donde Rin se hallaba, parecía haber entrado en un coma a pesar de estar despierto.  
  
  


Rin no estaba.  
  
  


Rin huy" de él.  
  


Un gruñido grave de c"lera subi" hasta sus labios.  
  
  


Sesshoumaru se transform" instantáneamente en una esfera de luz, poco preocupado ahora en mantener su imagen frente Jaken. (N/A Naoko: para los que no vieron lo recientes capítulos, ya puede hacer esto. N/A Saya: yo no los vi!!!! No es justo!!) y se adentr" en la espesura del bosque en busca del aroma de Rin.

*******************************************************  
  


Notas de Naoko

Este es el final del primer capitulo de la segunda parte! Sesshoumaru alcanzara a Rin? Cual será su reacci"n? El bébé vivirá? Dejen sus comentarios, y cuéntenme sus impresiones!! Mientras tanto, escribo el capitulo 5!!!

Notas de Saya

Ahhhhh!!!...ejem. Que les pareci"? Verdad que se quedaron con ganas no? XDD espero que si sino Naoko me mata ¬.¬u…es broma….er... Espero ^^u así que dejen review de todos modos cosa que la animan y a mi también XD sino no traduzco nada =P. asi que ya saben ^___^


End file.
